Hetalia meets Vampire Academy
by MurtaghSpamanoGirl
Summary: Title speaks for itself. Follow the many couples of Hetalia attending Hetalia Academy as Morois, Damphirs, feeders and... Strigois? And of course, they shall meet people as Rose, Dimitri and Christian. Lame title is lame. Sucky summary is sucky, but don't give up on me...


July 6- 1998 

Arthur POV

"Excusez moi."  
I looked at the awkward looking blond at my side.  
"I zeem to be lost. I am new here. Could you possibly tell me, which way to... la cappele? I were to meet mes parents."  
"Are you Bonnefoy?" I asked, curiously.  
"Oui. That is me, Francis Bonnefoy, and who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"  
"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."  
I extended my hand to Francis, who shook it, as the polite twelve-year-older that he was.  
"Well, Mr Kirkland, it is un véritable honneur to meet you."

August 9- 2005

"Well, Arthur. There was something I wanted to tell you."  
I looked at him in mare confusion, face flushed at his closeness.  
"I know, I may come across as unreliable," Francis scratched the back of his head nervously. "and… well a bit of a playboy, but all that has changed since I met you. My mind's been spinning, and I can no longer even imagine being with someone just for the sake of it. You have made me do things that I would never do before. I really like you. I want to be more than just a friend. And..."  
Francis trailed off for a few moments, and I blushed.  
"And?" I asked.  
"And... I would like to kiss you."  
I blushed bright red.  
"I-I beg your pardon?"  
"That is, if I may."  
"I can't believe you would ask." I smiled at him shyly.  
"I didn't want to scare you off."  
"You're not. A-and... I like you too. And, I would like you to kiss me too."  
Francis gladly obeyed and leaned in, kissing me gently on the lips.

October 18- 2005

"Arthur, attendu!"  
Francis finally caught up with me and held me back, the rain falling hard on our heads.  
"What does it matter what they think?" he asked, pulling me into a tight hug. "I love you, and they have no right to judge you for this. We are doing nothing wrong, and they will see that some day."  
"If we're doing nothing wrong, then how come you kept me hidden." I yelled, pushing him away.  
"I just wanted to protect you." he tried, and grabbed my arm again.  
"You were just trying to protect yourself, you and your bloody reputation." I yanked my arm away.  
"No!" he promised. "I couldn't care less of my reputation. Just stay, and listen to me, please."  
"No! You can't fool me with something like, "I wanted to protect you"!"  
"Arthur!"  
Francis grabbed my arm harder this time, trapping me in his arms.  
"Scott's been acting weird towards me lately. I don't know excatly what's going on with him, but it scares me. I was afraid of what might happen if he found out. What he might do to you. I still am, and I thought, hiding you was the best way to keep you safe. I'm sorry. I never should have, but I just didn't want to risk losing you, or see you hurt. Please, Angleterre, forgive me."  
"Promise me, there will be no more secresy."  
"I promise."

July 24- 2006

"Fuck-kid." Scott called as I walked pass the living-room where he and my brother, Patric were seated.

I released a deep sigh.

"What do you want, Scott?" I asked in annoyance.

"Don't be bratty with me, fuck-kid." Scott warned. "I've got something to say, so listen carefully."

I sighed and forced myself inside the living-room to sit down at the far end of the couch.

"What?" I snapped.

Scott send me a dark glare.

"You start high-school soon." He stated.

"I know."

"Are you still planning on dating Bonnefoy around that time?"

"Of course." I said, getting wary as I remembered Francis warning from last year.

Scott had yet not done anything, but he still intimidated me.

"Tch, stupid brat, you won't last a month." He mocked.

"I will so." I spat. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You're a shut-in. You'll just hang around Francis all day and not have any friends." Scott groaned. "You're making me look bad."

"That's not true." I argued. "I can make friends. I'm not depended on Francis!"

"Oh come on!" Scott yelled. "You can't even comb your hair on your own!"

I shot up from my seat and fury.

"I can so! Why do you always have to put me down!?" I yelled at him. "Just because you don't have anyone to love you, you can't go around hating everyone who does."

At that moment, Scott shot up on his feet.

"Oh, you're in it deep, fuck-kid!" Scott hissed.

Patric released an annoyed sigh and stood up from his seat before leaving the room, irritably mumbling:

"Idiots."

But neither Scott nor I took any notice of him as we continued to argue, both now, majorly pissed off.

Patric POV

"They're on it again." I whined as I closed my bedroom door and threw myself on the bed.  
William raised an eyebrow and turned away from _my_ lab-top to look at me.  
"Ten bucks says that Arthur wins." he challenged.  
I groaned and covered my eyes with my arm.  
"At least come up with a bet you can win." I sighed. "You might just as well be giving me your money, and you know I don't accept charity."  
William snickered and turned a few times on the chair.  
"Cause you definitely need charity." he joked.  
I offered my brother a small smile at the statement. I stayed silent for a while as I lay there in thought, doing my best to ignore the yells from down the living-room. That's when I remembered something.  
"Will?" I asked.  
"What's up, we brother?"  
"Are you going to the dinner tomorrow night?"  
Will released an irritated sigh.  
"Man! I don't wanna." he whined. "The queen is old and boring."  
"Mum wants us to go." I reminded him. "So don't leave me behind, bro."  
To my surprise, my statement caused William to suddenly silence.  
"Will?" I asked in confusion. "Is something wrong."  
William jumped back to reality.  
"I have no secrets!" he called out.  
"What?"  
William smiled bashfully and turned away on the chair.  
"Nothing." he muttered and ran a hand through his brown sand-blond hair. "You know what, I'll come to the stupid dinner tomorrow."  
"Really?" I asked with a bright smile.  
William shot me wide grin to press his point.  
"For you, Patty." he promised. "For you."

July 25- 2006

The next night, we were all ready at the door. Mum, in a fancy red dress. Dad and Scott in tuxidoes. Arthur and I in our Sunday-suits and Will casually dressed in a plain shirt and jeans.  
"William!" mum scolded. "Won't you dress formally? It's a dinner with the queen."  
"Maybe I shouldn't go then." Will answered coldly.  
"But you promised." I said.  
William ruffled my hair affectionately.  
"And I won't break that promise, Patty."  
"Son, go change." dad ordered.  
"Why don't you try to make me, _sir _Kirkland." William replied sarcastically, but yet with a hint of a challenge in his voice.  
"Let's just go." Scott sighed. "We'll just say someone spilled a little at his suite so he had to leave it behind."  
"Or tell the bitch that I don't care." William added before opening the door and stepping out in the summer air.  
"Son." dad reprimanded. "Don't insult the queen."  
I caught on to a twitch on William's eyebrow but I couldn't make out the meaning of it so I let it be.  
"No, because there's no such thing as the right to speak your opinion unless you're the all mighty queen!" William said sarcastically.  
"William, please don't." I begged. "Don't make it worse. Can't we just have a good time?"  
"Not among these people." William muttered but didn't press it as he walked down the street.  
I wasn't sure but I could have sworn I heard him mutter: "Not among you liers." but I before I could question it he was far ahead of the rest of us and the subject was dropped... for now.

It didn't take long before we were sitting at the queen's table chatting politely and answering random questions.  
"And William will be taking over the family company, correct?" Queen Tatiana asked dad.  
Dad nodded.  
"I'll be teaching him all he needs to know once he's done in high school." he informed proudly.  
"Oh, so I'm not going to college now?" William asked in annoyance. "Well that's good to know. I'll make sure to _not _bother trying in school since I don't actually need my grades."  
"William." mum warned.  
"What?" William snapped. "Am I embarrassing you? Why don't you just leave me on the streets then."  
Mum gasped and placed a shocked hand to her heart.  
"Son, apologize." dad demanded.  
William sighed and leaned his head on his hands.  
"Forgive me my rudeness, _my lady_." William muttered, sarcasm lacing his voice.  
Mum nodded but didn't seem very pleased.  
And the night continued on. William absolutely refused to speak to anyone but me and constantly kept a glare on his face, but at least he didn't insult the queen. For a while...  
"Patric." some random woman asked me. "Are you looking forward to your sophomore year?"  
"I suppose." I answered unsure. "I'm sure it'll be a lot of school-work to do but I'll make it through. William has promised to help me."  
"I'm sure Scott could help you too." mum pointed out.  
"Yeah." William agreed sarcastically. "Let mummies favourite _son _help Patric. You know Patric can take care of himself."  
"Not in all subjects." I pointed out, in a lame attempt to ease the tention. "But William already promised to help me so I don't need Scott too."  
"And I'll have some extra good time since I don't have to work my ass of to get into college."  
"Not this again." I muttered.  
"Is there a problem, Arthur?" Queen Tatiana asked.  
"N-no, you're majesty." I said with a blush.  
"Now, now, young Kirkland." the queen pressed. "What did you say."  
"It really was nothing." I promised again.  
"I'm sure whatever you have to say to yourself, should be heard by the rest of the guests."  
I stared down in my lap.  
"I-I was just..." I mumbled.  
"Speak up boy, and do stop stuttering."  
"I-I-..."  
"Just give him a break would you?" William said with a groan.  
"I beg your pardon?" the queen questioned.  
"I said; Give him a break!" William said. "Do you think that you can just do whatever the fuck you want just because you happen to have a high position?"  
"William." Mum hissed in shock. "Apologize!"  
"No!" William argued mockingly. "I'm not gonna shut up when some stupid bitch is making Patty miserable."  
A sharp gasp escaped most present.  
"William!" i whispered in shock.  
"Apologize, this instant." mum ordered.  
"Why don't you make me." William said with a smirk.  
"Son, you are goi..."  
"MY NAME IS WILLIAM!" William suddenly yelled and stood up furiously, slamming his hands in the table. "Stop, calling me _son_!"  
"William, don't go there." mum warned.  
"He doesn't know, does he?" William said mockingly as he turned to mum. "You little..."  
"Do _not _insult mother!" Scott suddenly cut in.  
"Yeah..." William said slowly. "_... mother._"  
And with that, William left the table and the room to go God knows where.

We arrived home late and so I instantly made my way to my bedroom, not even bothering to clean myself up before the night. I was surprised to find William lying on my bed, still wearing the same clothes as he had during the dinner.  
"What are you doing in my bed?" I asked.  
"I can't stand talking to the elders right now, so I can't be in my room, so I took sanctuary to the only room where no one would judge me." William muttered. "Sorry to be a bother."  
"It's okay." I promised with a sad smile. "You shouldn't have insulted the queen though. Or yelled at dad."  
I sighed and sat down on my computer-chair.  
"I don't see why you would make it such a big deal."  
"It's hard to explain." William sighed. "Let's just go to sleep."  
"We're just going to share bed?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yeah, why not?" William said with a shrug and stood up to peel his shirt off. "It's nothing weird. We're family, right?"  
"I guess." I said and followed his example and took off my jacket, shoes, socks, followed by the shirt and pants before putting on a pair of PJ-pants. "Are you sleeping in jeans?"  
William only nodded and climbed into my double-bed. I turned off my light, climed under the covers too, and soon I had fallen asleep, there by missing the soft mumble that left Williams lips. Though then again, maybe that was for the best.

August 3- 2006

"We're starting high school in a week." I said absentmindedly.  
"I know. It's a big step." he mumbled into the back of my hair.  
"Scott says I wont make it."  
"Since when did you start listening to him?"  
"He just gets to me."  
"What did he say?"  
"He said... that I will shut myself in like I always do, and have no friends."  
"You'll have me."  
"You'd be my boyfriend, not my friend, and you already have your friends."  
Francis sighed heavily and kissed my bare neck.  
"I wish there was something I could do for you."  
I stayed silent for a few moments.  
"There are a lot of rumours going on about you." I said.  
"Aren't there always?" he chuckled.  
"You will be really popular with the girls... and guys. Having a boyfriend like me won't help your reputation."  
"I don't care about my reputation." he mumbled, as he place more tender kisses down my back. "I care about you."  
"The thing is, Scott is right. I will just hide behind you, and not talk to anyone else. And so will you. I've seen that you tend to neglect your friends when I'm around."  
Francis sighed, his hot breath tickling my bare skin.  
"I think I see where you're going with this." he said.  
"We're too young to know what love is. I don't think we do love each other. We just trick ourselves into thinking we do, because we don't really know what it's like for real. I think... maybe it's for the best if we split up now, in time for high school. When I start high school, it would be good to have at least one friend."  
"Maybe we are too young." Francis whispered thoughtfully. "No matter what happens I will always be your friend, a couple or not."  
"Really? So you don't hate me?"  
Francis chuckled and hugged me from behind.  
"Never can I ever hate you Angleterre, just know, that you can always come to me if you need something."


End file.
